


Her letters.

by chemicalpeace



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Por favor, não me apague da sua memória. Existem poucos lugares onde eu ainda gostaria de permanecer.Com amor, Asami."Korra x Asami // drabble.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 8





	Her letters.

A cama range um pouco sob o seu peso, os lençóis estão frios, como sempre. Os papéis se espalham pela mesa, alguns caídos no chão e outros, mais antigos, ao seu lado no colchão. Brancos, amarelados, mas sempre seguindo o mesmo padrão. Foram os únicos que ela separou, mesmo sem ter coragem de ler uma linha sequer.

As cartas _dela_.

Korra estaria mentindo se dissesse que não doía tentar respondê-las. Então as deixava acumular ali, como fantasmas de uma vida feliz que teve e que ainda assim parecia tão distante.

Um lugar seguro para onde ela gostaria de retornar. O lugar onde Asami está.

Ela respira fundo e toma a coragem que demorou tanto para reunir, sente um dos finos papéis entre os dedos, reconhece imediatamente aquela letra, sempre tão floreada. Seu impulso é de desistir, de tentar outra vez mais tarde, mas seus olhos se prendem à tinta, seguindo seus traços, um por um.

_Tudo bem, Korra_? diz uma das primeiras.

_Minhas cartas não estão voltando, então isso significa que você as recebeu, não é?_

_Eu realmente espero que você esteja bem, e que tudo esteja dando certo. De verdade._

_Espero também que estejam cuidando bem de você, porque é o que eu estaria fazendo agora. Como não posso, tenho passado meus dias pensando em você e sobre quando saíamos juntas. Acho que nunca me diverti tanto na minha vida, como depois que te conheci. Podemos pegar a estrada de novo quando você voltar, o que acha? Até lá acredito que vou estar menos ocupada, ou pelo menos não tanto como agora. Existe algum lugar que gostaria de ir? Seria bom ter um local pra me distrair ao seu lado._

_Desculpa se estou escrevendo demais, é que eu realmente estou ansiosa por notícias suas. Por favor, me escreva logo. Nada aqui parece o mesmo sem você, está tudo meio cinza, e não é só culpa do inverno._

_Estarei aqui sempre que você precisar._

_Com carinho, Asami._

Seu braço pende para o lado, seus dedos se afrouxam sobre o papel quando ela termina de ler. Depois encara as paredes e o silêncio, porque já sente a dor voltar. Não uma dor qualquer, mas um misto de arrependimento, saudades e amor por aquelas palavras. Ter alguém que se importa tanto com ela desse modo. Mas com Asami não era tão simples assim. Era mais do que tudo isso. Um sentimento maior, mais intenso e profundo.

Ela procura outra carta, desesperada para ler mais, escolhe uma que está ao seu lado e que parece mais recente. 

_Sinto sua falta, Korra_ , diz a segunda, datada de muitos meses depois.

_Para onde você foi?_

_Imagino se “sentir falta” sejam as palavras certas – não tenho tanta certeza disso desde que as saudades passaram a me consumir como a chama consumindo uma vela. Espero que você não ache que estou exagerando. Você disse que seriam apenas algumas semanas, e acreditei cegamente nisso._ _Eu pensei em esperar mais, dar o seu tempo. Eu pensei que você escreveria para mim, pelo menos._

_Tenho medo de estar te atrapalhando ou te trazendo lembranças ruins. Por favor, me diga se eu não estiver respeitando o seu espaço. Me responda qualquer coisa, nem que seja para me pedir que pare de te escrever._

_Os meses se passaram rápido demais e eu continuei procurando por suas palavras, talvez perdidas na minha caixa de correio, mas elas não apareceram. Qualquer selo diferente que encontrava me dava falsas esperanças e depois de um tempo eu passei a me conformar e não criar expectativas. Pra falar a verdade, já faz seis meses que eu voltei a procurar._

_Eu estou realmente preocupada. Às vezes acho que deveria ter tentado te fazer mudar de ideia ou deixado tudo para trás e ido embora com você. Ainda me culpo por não estar ao seu lado, Korra. Não posso te dizer que as coisas teriam sido mais fáceis, acredito que nada esteja sendo fácil pra você. Eu estaria sendo egoísta ao querer te dar o meu apoio? Você sempre me pareceu ser o tipo de garota forte que nada contra a correnteza, mas talvez tenha sido melhor dessa vez você se deixar levar._

_Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, precisando tanto de você assim. Te peço desculpas por isso._

_Por favor, não me apague da sua memória. Existem poucos lugares onde eu ainda gostaria de permanecer._

_Com amor, Asami._

E então ela passa o braço sobre os olhos, que estão úmidos de novo. Os dois anos em que esteve longe de Asami parecem desmoronar sobre ela, trazendo ainda mais lembranças. Sabia que deveria parar de lutar contra isso. Sabia que estava na hora de voltar.

Ela ainda lê outras cartas, desejando ter respondido cada uma delas mais cedo. Não importa que suas pálpebras estejam pesadas e cansadas, seus olhos varrem cada um dos papéis em busca das palavras de Asami, sem cessar.

A outra diz:

_É difícil fugir de você, sabia? Parece que eu te vejo em todo lugar._

_Eu continuo escrevendo e escrevendo, de vez em quando rasgo alguma das cartas quando estou prestes a enviar, porque sei que você não vai responder. Mas existe alguma coisa lá no fundo, aquela pequena esperança de que eu vou andar pela rua e esbarrar com você, e vamos andar pela cidade juntas, quem sabe conversar por horas._

_São coisas da minha cabeça. Pode parecer idiota, mas eu tenho saudades da sua voz._

_As coisas andam melhores em Republic City, pelo menos. O importante mesmo é: você está realmente bem? Já faz tanto tempo, que eu acredito que você já esteja melhor. Bem, isso é o que eu tenho que me convencer todos os dias. Existe tanta coisa que eu gostaria de dizer, Korra. Você é a primeira pessoa que eu penso ao acordar e a última que me vem na cabeça antes de dormir. Percebi isso já faz um tempo, mas acho que tudo começou quando você ainda estava aqui._

_Já faz tanto tempo..._

_Essa é a última carta que eu te envio, mas o que eu sinto por você não vai mudar. Você deve saber disso, se ao menos leu as cartas anteriores. Você sempre soube, não é, Korra? Eu nunca fui muito boa em esconder o quanto eu gosto de você._

_Lembre-se de que você não está sozinha. Eu vou continuar aqui, sempre. Pra quando você quiser voltar._

_Sempre sua, Asami._

As batidas de seu coração falham um pouco. Korra olha ao redor e vê que, apesar de tudo, aquela não foi a última que Asami mandou. Outras, mais recentes, poucas, jazem esquecidas no canto da mesa, ainda intocadas. Ela não pensa duas vezes quando pega a caneta nas mãos com pressa, sua letra passa a tremer um pouco sobre o papel, pois perdeu o costume. E então coloca todos os sentimentos naquela carta, mesmo que machuque demais ter que falar sobre eles assim.

Algumas lágrimas caem no papel, borram a tinta de suas palavras. Mas ela as reescreve. Principalmente aquelas três, no final.

“Eu amo você”.

_________________________

O céu estrelado é o último vislumbre de Republic City quando Asami fecha a janela. As palavras continuam em sua mente, todas elas, como se Korra as tivesse dito há alguns poucos minutos, como se ela não estivesse a quilômetros de distância dali. Asami sorri e abraça a carta contra o peito, bem forte, cada fibra do papel é um pequeno fio de boas lembranças nostálgicas. Depois de tanto tempo. Depois de todo aquele tempo.

 _Sinto saudades_ , _todos os dias_ , diz a penúltima linha.

“Eu também, Korra”, ela sussurra, sozinha em seu quarto, assim que lê a última.

“Eu também”.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 15/08/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
